the forgotten treasure
by xxmangafreakxx
Summary: Spain finds an old treasure map. and now him and Romano is going to find the long forgotten treasure. But what unexpected events are they running into on their journey? rated M for later chaptes.
1. Chapter 1

**the**** forgotten treasure**

**Hey everyone.**

**Here is a new story hope you like it.**

**It's writen over my friend and I's RP, so i can only take half of the honor.**

**I don't own any of the characters used.**

**I think that's all so, on with the story.**

_**Chapter one**_

Lovino's P.O.V.

It was a pretty normal day. The sun was shining, but that didn't mean that I had to be outside.

I was lying flatly on the couch, watching some random reality show. Or tried to watch it, but my attention was caught by Antonio wandering restlessly around in the living room.

"Sit down, it's distracting when you're walking around like that" I said, not looking away from the TV.

"But I'm bored, I can't just sit down doing nothing when it's such a beautiful day" he stopped walking.

"Then find something to do"

"Your right, want to come with me out in the garden?"

"No"

"Awww, why not" he chimed

"I don't want to"

"But it's such a great day, we can go out and have fun I the sun" Antonio almost jumped over, grabbing me by the arm, and pulling me up from the couch.

"Hey let go of me, you idiot, I don't want to go outside" I protested. After a bit of arguing, he gave up. He'd let go of my arm.

"If you don't want to come then I'm just going myself" he said and left the room. A little after I heard the front door close and my attention fell back onto the TV.

Antonio's P.O.V.

I walked into the back yard, looking around for something to do.

The sun really was high today, it made every leaf on the trees shine brightly. The grass was moving in the breeze.

The little tomato field, stood proudly next to the biggest tree in the garden. After staring at the tree for some time, the idea stoke me.

I almost ran, over to the tree, getting a good grip around one of the branches. I hailed myself up, and started to climb higher up in the tree.

"Aah, there is such a great prospect from up here"

I sat on a branche, swinging my legs back and forth, as the wind brused through my hair. I leaned a little back. Feeling the sun against my skin.

Lovino's P.O.V.

The program ended, and I sat back up. Grabbing the remote, and flipping through the channels. Nothing seemed to catch my attention.

"I wonder what that idiot is doing, I haven't heard him for a while now" I lifted my lazy body up from the couch. Walked over to the window. And looked through. It took some time to find him, but I spotted him between the green leafs.

I watched him for a while, then the branch he was sitting on, gave a loud crack. I have this feeling that it's going to break in any minute. It gave another crack, and he barely kept his balance.

"Be careful, you're not falling down, idiot" I said, still standing in the window.

A look of surprise spread across his face, when I spoke.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"For quite some time now" I sounded as monotone as I could.

The branch gave another crack, and this time it fell off the tree.

In one swift movement, Antonio succeeded in getting hold of the branch above him. Now hanging in his arm, a little over the ground. I sighed deeply at how helpless he looked.

"Uhm...Lovi, could you please get a ladder?" there was a bit of panic in his voice. I sighed once more and left the window.

I went to the garage, looking around.

In the corner stood a stepladder. I took some time to get to it, because of the chaos in the garage. But finally I got hold of it and took it out into the garden. Antonio was still hanging in the tree, and when he saw me was relieved.

I placed the ladder below his feet.

"Can you get it from there?" I looked up at him.

"Ehh..." he tentatively tried to reach the ladder with the feet, but it was too short.

I looked for a way to make the ladder higher but I wasn't possible.

"There isn't that long from you to the ladder, so if you just let go then you'll land on it" he just shook his head.

"No...I can't do it" he was clinging to the branch.

"There are only a couple of inches down"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Hmm..." with an unsure movement, he tried to reach the ladder, but his foot missed. I took hold of his ankles, making sure that he was right above the ladder.

He'd let go of the branch, and landed on top of the ladder, he was shaking slightly, like he was going to fall.

"Can you keep the balance?"

"Ehm..." he placed a hand on the tree to steady himself "yes I think it's okay"

"Fine" I waited for him to get down, but he didn't.

"How about getting down?"

"y-yes it's just..." he tried to get down on the next step, but he couldn't.

"What?"

"I...ehm..."

"Say what it is!"

"I can't..." he was now clinging to the tree. My mouth opened in disbelief.

"...you can't mean that..."

"Yes..."

"It's that little ladder you have to get down from..."

"But what if I fall down? I'm going to hit the ground, or even worse, I'm going to hit the tomatoes"

"You can't fall that long..."

He didn't answer, he just slowly walked down.

"It wasn't that bad was it?"

"No..."

"What did I say..."

He turned around and looked at me.

"What?"

"Nothing" he just said. I rolled my eyes. I took the ladder and walked to the garage again. Placing it the exact same spot where I took it.

I walked back to him, and leaned up against the tree, and folded my arms.

"Why did you even climb up in it?"

"I was bored.."

"Okay...but, we have to do something about this branch"

"Yeah you're right"

"Do we have a saw somewhere?" I looked questionable at him.

"Just give me a second, then I'll take a look" he walked off to the shed. There came a bunch of sounds from the shed.

I sat down in front of the branch, with my back to the shed.

I didn't notice that Antonio had come back, before...

"Look look look!, what I have" I looked over my shoulder to find, Antonio running towards me, he was wearing a long red jacket with a lot of details. A hat with feathers, and a piece of paper in his hand.

"Where do you have that from?" I asked, quiet surprised over the fact that he was wearing a pirate outfit.

"I found it in the shed" he smiled happily. Showing the paper to me. It was an old map, with a black X on it.

"A map?"

"Yes a treasure map" he turned it towards himself.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes look, there is an X on it" he pointed at it.

"Anyone can draw an X on a map..."

"But it was lying with my old pirate clothes, so it must mean something"

"You're sure it's not just something you made in boredom at a point?"

"No it's surely a treasure I never found"

Did he really mean this? That he actually had a map, and didn't find the treasure while he 'was' a pirate. I looked thoughtfully at the map.

"Why don't we try and find it? I'm sure I can get my hands on my old ship again" he sounded even happier.

"Why?" I asked looking bluntly at him.

"Because it could have some kind of value"

"And maybe it doesn't"

"Come on..." he begged.

"Fine, it's probably going to be interesting"

"Yay" he jumped up in happiness, but I just had to pop the balloon he was flying on.

"But, how are we going to do it, even if you can get your ship. We still need, water, food and a crew"

"Just give me one hour"

"Okay..." a sound of disbelieve was in my voice. How was he going to get everything ready in just one hour.

I followed him into the living room, where he grabbed the phone. He was smirking a little at me as he pressed an unknown number on the phone.

I guessed that it got picked up, when he started to talk.

"Hey, it's me Antonio, do you still have my ship?"

I couldn't make out what the person on the other end was saying. But judging by his smile, it's must be good news.

"Where is it? And can you have it ready at the port in one hour?" he continued.

Something was said on the other end but once again I couldn't hear what it was.

"Great. Then I'm going to call the crew" his smile got even weirder as he hung up.

"Can you still get in contact with your old crew?" my eyes widen and mouth opened a little in surprise.

"Of cause I can" he placed the phone on the nearby table.

"Come on, let's go" he walked towards the front door.

"Where are we going?" I asked following him out the door, and locking it behind us.

"To the port, of cause, there should still be some of the crew members there"

"How can you be so sure of that?"

I took some time for him to answer.

"I just can"

The rest of the walk, was in silence.

We reached the port. I looked over the many ships and the calm water that glimpsed in the sun. I was so captured by the water that I didn't notice Antonio walked off.

My attention was so long away, that first when Antonio called for me. I noticed that he had left.

I ran over to him to see what he wanted.

He was standing looking at a massive ship.

"This is my ship" he smiled happy, his eyes never leaving it.

I just stared at it, I didn't know what to say, lost for words.

"But we were looking for the crew" he looked around, and I did so too. I didn't really know what I was looking for, so I just took in the view of the port.

"There's one" Antonio said pointing to a man whose sitting on a barrel a little away, he walked over and I followed.

The man noticed us, and seemed to recognize Antonio.

"Oh, captain what are you doing here?" he asked, a bit surprised.

"I want you to gather the rest of the crew" his trademark grin on his face.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I say so, get the others and I'm telling you what's happening"

"Ay captain" he jumped down from the barrel, and ran off.

"So now we just have to wait, we could get the things we need at home" he smiled at me.

I nodded.

After an hour, we reached the port once again. With one bag and one suitcase.

I walked up at the gangway to the deck, and looked around.

I was a bit excited, but I didn't show it.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everyone, finaly I'm back with chapter two. I know it took a long time but here it is. **

**I'm just gonna say that i don't own any of the characters. And my co-writer owns her OC****s. So that's it. Then on with the story **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Lovino's P.O.V.

There were a lot of people that I had never seen before, running around on the deck. Everything mostly seemed like chaos at this point of time. As I walked with Antonio over the deck, I could feel every crew members eyes was locked on me. Some stared angrier than other.

But I spotted one specific person among the many stares, one person who had a different look on the face. He was directly smirking at me. But I just quickly looked away.

"Captain Antonio is here!" one of the crew members shouted. And everyone turned their attention to Antonio, instead of staring at me.

"Alright everyone" he started.

"You're probably wondering why we're all gathered here again. It's because I found the map for the treasure that we never found!" he continued in a higher voice. He was met by lots of jubilation.

I was quiet amazed by the happy reaction from the crew members.

"We're heading south this instant!" I could hear the happiness in his voice as he spoke.

"Staff the sails!" as those words were said everyone headed to their jobs.

I just stood by, not knowing what to do with myself, I just made sure that I wasn't standing in the way.

Antonio left for his cabin, I stood a while looking around the deck before I followed him.

I stopped in the door to the cabin, leaning against the door frame.

There was a lot of room in the cabin, a bed along one of the walls. The other one was covered in shelves and drawers. The back wall was one big window, showing the surface of the calm water.

In the middle of the room stood a desk with a chair on each side.

"It's been such a long time" Antonio was unpacking his suitcase.

"How long?" I asked.

A bit of thinking time later.

"Around nine years" he sighed a bit.

"That's a long time"

"Yeah, and you can see it on my cabin too"

I took a look around and there were dust everywhere, and it all seemed messy.

"Can't you clean a little in here?" I was catch by surprise. I would never have expected that he would ask me to clean.

"No, do it yourself"

He turned to look at me "yes..."

I just blackly said no again.

"You shall not go against your captains orders!" he suddenly shouted.

"Do you really expect me to call you captain?"

"Yes!"

"Then you're going to keep dreaming, because that's not happening"

"I have the commando here! I can do whatever I want with you, and everyone else!"

I tried to keep my cool, it wasn't normal for him to shout like that.

"Maybe you can do what you want with the others, but not me"

He walked over to me. The way he stood there in front of me, really made me realize the height different between us. He was looking down on me.

"You have no idea what power I have on this ship" his voice was sharp as he spoke.

Judging by the slow rocking from the ship. I was sure that we had left the port.

"No I have to admit that, but there is a difference between the ship and me" I pushed myself up from the door frame. And looked him in the eyes.

"And there is a difference between here and at home, so you have to follow my orders"

"You can try and make me" I knew I was challenging him, but I wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Begin cleaning or you can spend the rest of the trip in the hull of the ship" I can't believe it, he was threatening me.

"Have I before done what you've asked me to...no, and have you ever punished...no"

"It's different here, so do as I say" he looked intense at me, and left the cabin. I looked into the cabin and mumbled to myself "like I would ever clean"

I left the cabin to take a look around the rest of the ship. The crew members around the deck were still setting sail.

I decided to explore the lower deck of the ship. I walked down the stairs and ended up in the kitchen. The cook was standing behind the counter, making some kind of food. He was a bit thick, of what I could see. Most of his hair was hidden under the red bandana he was wearing. He looked at me.

"Oh a new one, it's not often Captain Antonio is letting anyone on board" he smiled a bit at me.

"What do you mean?"

"You must be just as special as the rest of us, what can you?" a look of confusion spread across my face.

"What I can?, nothing out of the ordinary"

"Oh, then what are you doing here?" he looked curious at me.

"Antonio brought me" I just pulled on the shoulders.

"Well well well, he he, then you're probably going to be used for something else"

"He wants me to clean, but I have no intentions of that"

"Oh if it was an order then I'd advise you to do it"

"Hmpf...why?" like I've ever done as he'd said before.

"You don't want to know what happens if you doesn't"

"How bad can it be?" the Antonio I know wouldn't do anything to me, not of what I know anyway.

"I don't know, the last one who didn't follow orders, let's just say that we never saw him again"

I didn't know what to answer, I couldn't even imagine Antonio killing somebody.

"As long as he hasn't threatened you, then I don't think anything will happen" he smiled at me, and took at carrot, and started slicing it. I watched him for awhile before speaking again.

"Do you have any tomatoes?"

"Tomatoes? Of cause, it's the captain's favorite"

"I know that, can I take one?"

"Only one then" he kept slicing carrots. "So you know the captain"

"You could say that" I walked over and took a bright red tomato, that was lying in a barrel.

"Where have you met him?, the port or somewhere else?" he asked.

"I've lived with him since I was little"

"Really, are you family or something?" he sounded surprised.

"No, he needed a housekeeper and got me, although I haven't been the biggest help" I took a bite of the tomato.

"Then why did he keep you?" I was thinking a little while eating.

"I don't know" I simply answered.

"Hmm...maybe he's planning something. But then you should know what he's capable of doing"

"Not anymore, he have been acting different since we came on board"

"That sounds strange, maybe the life on land have made him soft" he laughed a little.

"Probably.." I ate the rest of the tomato.

"So you don't know anything about the pirate life?" he took out some other vegetables and started slicing them too.

"Not really, I have to admit that" he stopped mid in a movement and looked at me.

"Be careful then, you can probably not protect yourself"

"Who have said that I can't protect myself!" I couldn't keep the anger back, I'm not that weak. I can take care of myself.

"Have you ever experienced anything?" he asked.

"Uhm..." I didn't know what to answer, yes something has happened to me, but Antonio was always there to help me.

"You see, you have no experience"

"No I've always been saved whenever something happened, but I can take care of myself"

He laughed at me "let's see" I didn't answer. He looked at me.

"You look pretty thin"

"What?" I looked a little surprised at him.

"You don't look like somebody who can take care of yourself. I would advise you to be careful. Even some on this ship can be pretty harsh, especially towards newcomers"

"Hmpf...thanks for the advise"

"Just so you know it" he started to slice the vegetables again.

"Yeah yeah" I looked at him one last time before I left the kitchen and walked back into the sun.

I looked around the deck, most of the crew members were relaxing and some was sharpening their swords. I sat up along the mast and enjoying the sunlight.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a group of people sitting and looking at me. I tried to ignore them. One of them said something to the others, and they all laughed. I kept an eye on them.

They stood up and walked over to me. The one in front was smirking at me.

He was about 180 high, had short black hair, and dark eyes. His clothes were half dirty and he was wearing a ruined jacket, and a pair of brown boots.

"What do you want?" I spat at them.

"My name's Amando, and we just wanted to see who you are" he said in a friendly tone.

"Now you have seen, so fuck off"

He totally ignored what I said and continued.

"What are you doing here?"

"Sitting" I said bluntly.

"That's not what I meant...why are you here?"

"That isn't something you have to know"

"Maybe you're some kind of secret weapon"

"Secret weapon?.." what were wrong with them.

"Yes against the British"

"How did you get that idea?"

"There can't be any other reasons why our great captain would bring such a scrub as you" he said.

"What did you call me!" I almost shot up:

"Scrub! Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes I actually do!" I shouted at him.

"Then what are you going to do about it?" without hesitation I hit him. He bend a little over.

"Uff...is that all you have" I hit him again harder and this time in the head. He bend more over, and I just looked at him. To my surprise he started laughing.

"What are you laughing of?" I asked, and he stood back up, smiling.

I didn't say anything, just watched him. He pulled out his sword. My eyes widen and I automatic took a step back. That didn't help, he just walked closer to me.

"h-hey you can't just use a sword" my voice was a bit shaking.

"Of cause I can" he said and pointed it at me. I kept stepping back but he followed. He lifted the sword to my neck.

"Now tell me what you're doing here" he said with a smile.

"The same as everyone else" I answered.

"You're not strong enough"

"You can call me weak but you can't change the fact that I'm staying on this ship" I said a little afraid of the sword. He walked even closer to me.

"Then I'll just have to find something to use you for" he smirked at me once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. I hope you like it. And please review, it would really make me happy. see ya next time.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back again. I hope I haven't made you wait all too long. I actually wrote this a long time ago, but have first published it now. So i won't keep you waitng any longer, here it is.**

**I don't own hetalia. And Amando belongs to my cowriter.**

**On with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three<strong>

Lovino's P.O.V.

"keep away from me" I hissed out between my teeth. He was a little too close after my taste.

"like I would say no to a new toy" he said in a playful voice, his smirk never leaving his face.

"I'm not some kind of toy, so fuck off"

he laughed at me "you think you can get away from me, how sweet" he placed his hand on my neck. But I quickly pushed it away.

"don't touch me"

"well, well, well" he kept smirking while I was just staring angry at him.

"you have such beautiful eyes" he stroke my cheek. If looks could kill, I was sure he would be dead now. He slowly slide his hand down on my neck, and took a hold around it.

"go away..."

"no" he'd let go of the sword, letting it fall to the floor. It made a clinging sound when it hit.

"grab him!" he suddenly shouted, and two of the others took each hold around my arms.

"let go of me" I tried getting my arms free but they were holding too tight. Amando took a hold around my head, and forced me to look at him.

"now your gonna get your welcome gift" I ignored what he said, and keep trying to pull my arms free. He bend down, picking up his sword once again. I followed his every move with the eyes. he stood back up, and took a hold on the hem of my shirt. He pulled it up, revealing my stomach.

"get away!" I shouted at him fighting to get free. He brutally ripped my shirt off. I kicked out after him. He complained when I hit, but kept smiling.

"calm down, we don't want this to get ugly" he started, but I cut him off.

"then let me go!"

"how many times do I have to say no?" he pointed the sword to my chest.

"many" I said keeping an eye on the sword.

He laughed a bit. I felt the cold metal of the sword, press against my chest, accurately no enough to cut through my skin. I bit my teeth together, knowing that it was going to hurt any minute. He pressed more down, cutting though as if it was nothing.

"go away" I hissed between my teeth.

"no..." he'd let the sword slide down my chest. Leaving a long line of red behind.

"fuck off" I hissed. He just smiled, cutting deeper. Which caused me to bite my teeth together harder. He kept cutting, longer and longer down, ignoring the fact that I was trying to get free.

"let go of me, bastards!" he removed the sword.

"i think you a little too noisy, we can't have that the captain hears you, he's just gonna be jealous" he smiled.

"i have no plans of being quiet!"

"then I'll just have to put something over your mouth" he bend down, ripping a long piece of fabric off of my pants.

"your not even thinking about that!" I shouted. It didn't make any difference. He stood back up, and tried to bind the fabric around my mouth. But I moved my head, so he couldn't.

"keep your head still" he said, trying again.

"no I won't!"

"hmpf...hold his head!" he shouted. Another person stood behind me, taking a hold of my head. I fought to get out of the grip.

This time he took hold of my head himself.

"let go!"

"no" he said, like it was nothing.

"yes!" I wasn't going to let him.

He shushed at me, still trying to hold my head.

The fight continued a little, and then he gave up.

"the it's gonna be loud" he said, tossing the fabric away.

"what are you going to do!"

"your soon gonna find out" at those words, I struggled to get free. But the persons was still holding too tight. Amando took the sword again.

"keep away!" the words had only left my mouth, when he held the sword against my neck. I bit my lip.

"now my little friend, you shall be quiet" the smile was still plastered on his face.

"why should I..." my voice was reduced to a whisper.

"or else I'm gonna cut your head off" alright he was mad. Clearly mad. Did he really mean that he would cut my head off, if I made a sound. But ether way, I didn't want to risk it.

"so now, he can't hear you" he smiled as he talked. I made sure to make as many holes in him as I could, with my eyes. He place the sword a little away from the other wound, and pressed it down. I tried my best not to make any sounds. Not wanting to risk my life. I closed my eyes, trying to endure the pain. He slid the sword down my stomach. Pressing harder and harder. It was too much, I let out a cry in pain.

"didn't I say you should be quiet?" he sounded angrier then before, and he didn't smile anymore. I stared angry at him. Deciding that it wasn't going to be easy for him. So I spit him in the face. He wiped it away with his sleeve.

"what the fuck are you doing!"

"what does it look like"

He was pissed, I could tell by the look on his face. He gave me a well placed knee, between the legs. I bent over. Not to my pleasure, was Amando laughing and smiling at me. I looked at him, blotting my teeth.

"are you angry at me?" he asked, still smiling.

"no of cause not" my words was dripping of sarcasm. He laughed again.

"now you are down there, then clean my shoes"

"never in my life!" I shouted, sitting on my knees on the deck.

"well, you will probably do something else then" I didn't know what to answer. He didn't mean it, did he?

"your welcome, if that's what you want" he smirked at me. "so what do you want?" he continued.

"I'm not doing anything for you"

"then I'll just have to force you" his voice sounded a little playful.

"your not gonna make me do anything"

"why do you think that?" he asked innocently.

"it's not something I think" I wasn't going to do anything he said.

"yes.." he placed the sword under my chin, making me lift the head a little.

"no.." was my only answer.

He squatted in front of me, and looked me directly in the eyes. I stared as evil as I could. But it didn't seem to affect him at all. He tickled me under the chin. But I moved the head away.

"you don't like me, do you?" he smiled as he said it. That was probably the stupidest question I had heard all day.

"what do you think!" I shouted into his head. But he still had that irritating smile plastered on his face.

"that's just too bad for you" he said, stoking my cheek.

"don't touch me!" I bust out. But he didn't move his hand.

"aww, why are you so boring?" he moved his head closer to mine. I watched him.

"get away!"

"no" he smiled and opened his mouth a little, I didn't want to know what he was going to do. So I just shouted at him once again. To my big surprise, he licked my cheek.

"what the hell are you doing, fuck off!" I moved my head back.

He did it again, and I just like last time moved my head back. He took around my head and kept it in place.

"I need something hot, and your gonna give it to me, whenever you like it or not!"

"I'm not giving you anything!"

He was holding around my chin, smirking. "yes you are" he moved my head towards himself.

"let go" I said.

"no" before I could protest further. He placed his lips onto mine, not allowing me to talk. I tried to turn my head, but his grip around my chin was too strong. He kept kissing me no matter how hard I tried to push him away. I placed my hands on his chest -wait, when did the other two let go of my arms?- and pushed all I could. He finally pulled away. I quickly wiped my mouth.

"wasn't that good?" he asked, still smirking.

"no! And stay away from me!" I shouted, even angrier then before.

"aww, you do like me"

"never in my life, I would like you!"

"you don't mean that" he was still smiling

"yes I do!" I said.

He pushed me. I lost the balance and fell back, so I was sitting on the floor. He crawled in over me, pushing me down so I was lying on my back on the floor.

"keep away" I said.

"as if" was his only reply

"fuck off!" I started, but he laid down on top of me. "I'm staying here" he said. I tried to push him off. But he laid all his weight on my chest, and the wounds. I let out a little cry in pain. He smiled at it.

"does it hurt?" he asked.

"yes so move it!"

"I'm so sorry about that" he actually ignored what I said, and stayed on top of me.

Antonio's P.O.V.

I looked over the calm water. Standing in my own little world.

"hmm...I wonder if he's done cleaning" I said to myself. I'd let another person take over the helm, and walked down to the cabin. I walked into the cabin, but noticed that Lovi wasn't there.

"oh no...he wasn't allowed to leave the cabin" I began running around the deck, searching for him.

Lovino's P.O.V.

"move it!" I shouted. If this was what was gonna happen to me, then I would prefer to clean.

"no" Amando said, he'd let a hand run along my body.

"fuck off" I pushed his hand away. But he just put it back again, asking what I was doing.

"I'm trying to get you off" I pushed it away again.

"you can't" he smiled at me.

"yes I can!" he moved his hand up to my cheek.

"why do you hate me that much?" he asked.

"why do you think! Have you seen what you've done to me!"

He smiled even more. "yes, and your never gonna forget it" he began laughing, and smiled at me.

His laugh was cut off by a person clearing his throat.

* * *

><p><strong>that's it for now, hope you liked it. Please review, it would make me so happy.<strong>

**so until next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay, two capters in one day, I'm proud. I don't have much to say, so enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four<strong>

Lovino's P.O.V.

Somebody cleared his throat.

"Amando, what are you doing?" a rather cold voice asked. We both looked up to see, Antonio standing there and looking at us.

"nothing captain, I'm just playing a little with your new one" Amando said innocently. But Antonio cut him off.

"stop it! And mantenerse alejado!" he shouted.

"why didn't you come sooner!" I broke into their conversation.

"I thought you were cleaning" Antonio answered me.

"but captain, why can't I have a little fun?" Amando cut in.

"your leaving now! Or I'll...oh you don't want to know what I'll do" Antonio answered in a threatening tone.

"right now I wish I'd been cleaning" I said in a low tone, mostly to myself. Antonio was staring angrily at Amando, which caused him to quickly get off me. He ran off with the other pirates close after.

Antonio looked at me "I'm sorry" he said. I sat up, laying the weight on my hands.

"It's my own fault.."

Antonio squatted in front of me. No then noticed the wounds, on my chest.

"what have he done to you?" he asked.

"let's just say that his sword doesn't need to be sharpened" I said slightly frustrated.

"what? He used it on you?"

"yes..." I nodded my head.

Antonio mumbled to himself "I'm gonna kill him" he then continued "are you alright?" he asked me.

"yeah...but it hurts like hell" I said.

"I'm so sorry, it's my fault. The next one who touches you, is gonna walk he plank" as he said that, he stood up. I tried to do the same, but lost the balance in the process. He saw it, and held out a hand for help. I a little reluctantly took his hand, allowing him to pull me to my feet. I muttered at quick thanks.

"I'll make sure to keep them away from you" he said, his face showing that he really meant it.

"I really don't wanna experience that again..." my eyes moved to the floor.

"I'm sorry..." he started. I looked at him slightly confused.

"why do you apologize?" I asked.

"I should have warned you" he sounded guilty.

"you can't change it now..." I said as monotone as I could.

"but it went out on you..." would he just stop with that. It wasn't his fault, so he doesn't have to sound so guilty.

"it's because I haven't been on the ship before" I said.

"I know that..." it seemed that no matter what I said, he just wouldn't stop blaming himself.

A bit of silence fell between us, before Antonio spoke again.

"maybe we should clean those wounds?" he said.

"your probably right"

"there is some cleaning fluid in my cabin" he said, and began walking towards the door. I followed him, thinking a little before I talked.

"Antonio, I'll clean the cabin..." I said. He looked at me.

"you don't have to do that right now, you've been having a bad day"

"okay.." was my only answer as I followed him into the cabin.

"you can sit anywhere you want" Antonio said as he walked over to the dresser, and looked trough the drawers. I sat own on a chair, watching him. He looked trough the drawers and found it when he got to number three. He took the fluid, and a cloth, and walked over to me. He opened the bottle and put some of it o the cloth.

"it's probably gonna sting a little" he said.

"doesn't it always do that?..." I asked.

"yeah..." he said. I hissed out between the teeth, and bit my lip. As he started to clean the wound.

"he's gonna get punished" he said as he started cleaning the other wound.

"I don' doubt that..." I answered. He finished, and putted the things back from where he took them. I muttered a low thanks, and he turned back to me.

"your probably gonna need a new shirt" he said.

"yeah, you right..." I looked around for my back, but then I remembered "crap, I forgot my bag out on the deck" I stood up from the chair. Antonio stopped me before I got to the door.

"I'm gonna get it, just sit down again" he said and left the cabin. I dumped back down onto the chair, and waited. A little after he came back, with my bag in his hand. I walked over and took it from him. I placed it on the floor and started to look trough it. I could feel his eyes as I found a new shirt. I put it on, and stood back up.

"it feels great to have a shirt back on" I said.

"yeah...are you feeling better?" he asked, he looked a bit concerned.

"a bit" I answered. Actually I felt more safe, when he's around. But like I would ever admit that out loud.

"that's good, if anything like that happens again, then call me, okay?" he said.

"okay" I said, and the looked at bit thoughtful. "what?" I asked.

"i think..." he suddenly left the cabin. I followed him "you think what?" he stopped in the middle of the deck.

"everyone!" he shouted, and the crew members started gathering around us. "I have a message!" he continued. I was slowly beginning to understand where this was going.

"there have happened something on the deck, that's absolutely forbidden!" he said. Okay now I'm sure. A mumble spread through the many pirates.

"Amando got the idea, that he should have fun with MY Lovi! So because of that he's gonna get punished" he said. I looked down, I didn't want to make eye contact with any of the crew members.

"so I'm only saying this once. If any of you touch Lovi again, then I'll personally make sure you get your life's hardest punishment!" he said. The crew mumbled again. "do you understand?" he continued. "yes captain!" they all said in union. I kept my eyes at the ground, not wanting to look up just yet.

"good then...back to work" he sounded calmer now. I decided to look up, from the suddenly really interesting floor. They all got back to their work. I spotted Amando in the crowd, he had an ear to ear smirk plastered across his face. I quickly turned around, to get away from his look. I saw that Antonio was walking back to the cabin. I followed him, I didn't want to say on the deck.

"now that should be good" he said with a little smile.

"I hope so..." I muttered

"it's gonna be alright"

"or else it's gonna be a really long trip" he turned to look at me.

"hey it isn't gonna take that long for us to get there, and I'll take care of you until then" he said.

"thanks.."

"just stay by me" he said with at smile.

"I'll do that" I didn't really fell safe on the ship, now that I knew what the crew was capable of.

"good" he smiled at me. And I smiled just the tiniest bit back. It made it better that Antonio was here. Antonio walked over and started looking through his suitcase. He pulled out a piece of paper. I walked over and looked over his shoulder, and noticed that it was the map, he stood with. We walked over to the desk. He sat on the chair, and I stood on the opposite side of the table. He rolled out the map, and placed a compass next to it.

"which direction are we going?" I asked, looking at the map.

"we're going south, so we're on course" he answered. He then sighed deeply.

"is something wrong?" I asked.

"nah...it's nothing" he said and looked at the map. He pointed at a spot on the map

"we're here" he said.

"and we're going here" I said and pointed to the black X on the map.

"it's only gonna take a couple of days to get there" he said.

"unless we run into trouble on the way"

"what should that be?" he asked.

"I don't know, you'll never know if anything goes wrong" I said matter-o-factually.

"hmm...it can't be the British, we beat them last time and they are no longer at the sea" he said.

"there must be other things that can slow us down too..."

"yes there is.." I didn't answer this time, I just looked at the map.

"I just hope that we won't run into anything" he said out of nothing.

"yeah that would be too much trouble..." I answered. He stood up, and walked over to the window, looking out on the water. I took another chair and sat down.

"it's quiet beautiful tonight" he said, his eyes never laving the ocean.

"probably..." I said over from the table. He sighed deeply and walked away from the window. We got eye contact, and he smiled at me as he walked over to the door.

"where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm gonna take a walk on the deck, wanna come with me?" he asked.

"it's more interesting then sitting here alone" I stood up and walked over to him. He smiled, and walked out onto the deck. I followed. It was a quiet night, and the stars were shining brightly. I stopped and looked at the sky, while Antonio walked over to the gunwale. I was fully captured by the stars, I didn't notice that Antonio wasn't beside me, but was now leaning against the gunwale. I was in my own little world. But I was brought back to reality by a voice.

"I wonder when the cook is done, I'm getting a little hungry" Antonio said.

"good question" I walked over to him.

"have you talked to the cook?" he asked.

"yes, earlier" I answered.

"probably the only one on this ship that doesn't have murder and rape on the conscience, oh and then there's you" he said. Did I really hear right?

"what did you say?" I asked just to make sure.

"you two are the only ones on this ship that doesn't have murder and rape on the conscience" he repeated.

"fine crew you have..." I said.

"not that I'm proud of it, but it's the best you can get" he defended.

"you'll have to be capable to take care of a little of everything to be a pirate" I said.

"yes that's it" a little bit of silence fell between us, before he continued.

"what you experienced today..." he started.

"yes, what's with it?" I asked.

"what did actually happen?"

"my shirt got ripped off, I got cut a couple of times, kicked, and then he kissed me..." I said as monotone as I could.

Antonio looked quiet irritated. "that's...standard for Amando"

"it is?" I asked.

"yes, it wasn't that bad...don't ever meet him alone, ever"

"i doesn't have plans for that ether"

"good" he said. I leaned against the gunwale. He looked at me with a look that said 'I won't let anything happen to you'

"I..." he started. I looked at him.

"what?"

"I'm gonna punish him..." he said

* * *

><p><strong>that's it for this time. And again, please review.<strong>

**see ya next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**finally I'm back. sorry it took so long time. my co-writer was a "little" slow to read this chapter, but here it is.**

**I own nothing.  
><strong>**Amando belongs to my co-writer.**

**i think thats it so on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Lovino's P.O.V

"I'm gonna punish him" Antonio started, "right after we've eaten"

"I'm happy if he just gets his punishment" I said.

"oh, he is" he said, with a little smile. I smiled a little myself and looked out over the water. Antonio did so too.

"It's not often that the water is so calm" he said.

"normally the wind would make waves" I continued.

"yes, but there is no wind" he looked up at the sky, watching the stars. "it's a beautiful night"

"yes, really" I said, almost lost in the sight.

"that's one of the good things by being a pirate" he started.

"the opportunity to be on the sea at moments like this" I finished for him.

"yeah" he answered and smiled. My eyes was locked on the water, I was so captured by it that I didn't notice that Antonio was looking at me. A smile spread across his face.

I was brought back to reality by the sound of a bell. I looked in the direction of the sound.

"the food is ready" Antonio said and walked towards the kitchen.

"great" I said and followed him. As we got into the kitchen, the smell of vegetable soup filled the air.

"hmmm...food" I said to myself. There was a long line, I stood at the end of the line, with Antonio next to me. As we waited the line kept becoming longer. I looked around, and spotted a person that I really wanted to get away from. Amando was standing a little behind me. I made sure not to look back, and kept my attention at the things in front of me. In front of me stood a girl. Probably the only girl I've seen on the ship. She had long hair, and was wearing a hat. I looked a little at her. But then my attention was moved back to the food. The food smelled fantastic, and I could see the steam from it. I got closer and closer. Now the person in front of me moved, and I stepped forward. The cook looked up.

"hey again, has it been a good day?" he asked me, and took a bowl and filled it with soup.

"I'm not sure if you could call it a good day..." I said.

"oh, what have happened?"

"let's just say that I've meet a certain person" I said and nodded my head backwards. He looked behind me, and seemed to get my point.

"Amando?" he asked.

"yeah..." I answered.

"oh, I can pretty much guess what have happened...but then you must be Lovi?"

"yeah that's me"

"right the captain's" he laughed a little and handed me the food. "enjoy the food"

"thanks..." I took the food and moved away from the line. Antonio soon joined me.

"so where are we going to eat?" I asked him.

"in here" he pointed to a door. I waled over and looked in. the other room was filled with benches. My ears was met with loud talking from the crew, as I stepped through the door. I looked around for a place to sit. There was a few places, but I chose the one with least people. I sat down and started to eat, Antonio sat down next to me. we ate a little n silence.

"it's good to get something to eat" I broke the silence.

"your right" after that we didn't talk, just ate. The food was good, but I'm sure a plate of pasta would taste better. I was so concentrated about my food, that I didn't notice Amando entering the room. He walked over and sat on the opposite side of the table then me. The instant I saw him, my look got as evil and angry as it could. But he just smiled, much to my dismay. I send Antonio a quick look. Even he was staring angry at Amando, which surprised me. I looked back into my bowl, concentrating on eating.

"how are you doing?" he asked in an annoyingly happy voice. But I ignored him the best I could.

"what?" he continued. I didn't answer, just kept eating. To my surprise, he laughed.

"what are you laughing of, bastard?" I spat at him.

"you" he just answered with a smile. Why was that idiot laughing at me?

"why?" I asked.

"because your funny" I seriously don't get what's wrong with this guy. Antonio's gaze never left Amando. I was starting to get even more irritated than I was in the first place.

"now I understand why the captain likes you so much" he said and looked shortly over at Antonio. He didn't seem to notice the killing look Antonio was sending him. I kept trying to concentrate on the food before me. But his laugh kept interrupting my mind. I bit my lip, hoping that he would just leave. His eyes were locked on me, and mine on the soup.

"oh come on beautiful, don't be so angry" he still sounded happy. I send him an angry glare.

"don't ever call my that again" I almost hissed out. God I hated that idiot.

"oh, why not?" he asked. Was my mind playing tricks with me, or did I just hear a low growl coming from Antonio?

"just don't call me that..." I said.

"but it's what you are" was he serious? I didn't answer, just stared at him. He laughed...again... I ate again, trying to get my mind away. Amando looked over at Antonio, and finally noticed the killing look. He jumped a little in surprise, which made me smile just the tiniest bit. A scared look spread across Amando's face.

I quickly finished the food, and stood up. I really didn't want to stay longer than necessary. I left the room faster then I normally would. I could her footsteps behind me, somebody was following, but I wasn't going to check who it was. I walked directly into the cabin, and slammed the door shut behind me. I could hear that the person stood a little in front of the door, before he slowly opened it. I walked over and sat on a chair, with my back facing the person.

"oh so you still don't like me" Amando's voice sounded behind me, as he walked closer.

"of cause I don't so fuck off!" I shouted, still with my back facing him. That didn't stop him, he walked closer. He was standing right behind me now.

"haven't you got to know me yet?" he asked, his face was right in front of my ear now. "I do-"

"Amando!" somebody shouted, or the voice was easy to recognize. Antonio was angry. The sudden outburst made Amando stand up really fast, he looked scared over at Antonio.

"w-what is it captain?" Amando's voice shacked a bit as he talked.

"keep away from him!" Antonio shouted. It was surprising to hear him shout, but I was really relieved that he had shown up.

"but you can't just keep him for your self" Amando tried.

"I do exactly what I want, and don't even think about laying a finger on Lovi as long as I'm on this ship! Do you understand?" Antonio was furious.

"b-but c-captain"

"no buts!" I closed my eyes, I've never heard him shout so much. Amando sighed.

"but you haven't got your punishment yet" Antonio said out of nowhere. Amando looked scared at him. Antonio did say that he would punish him after we've eaten, I wonder what he has I mind.

"what should it be?" Antonio looked thoughtful.

"not something that hurts, please" Amando bit his lip as he talked.

"hmm..i think we can combine some things..out on the deck!" I was curious, what was Antonio thinking of?

Amando walked a little hesitantly out and the deck, Antonio was right behind him. A few pirates gathered around them, after they had heard the shouting. I stood from the chair, and walked out onto the deck. I wanted to look too.

"off with the shirt!" Antonio shouted. Amando looked at him a little, but then took it off.

I don't know where he got it, I didn't even know he had one. But now Antonio was standing with a whip in his hand.

"we can start with some whiplashes" Antonio said. Amando bit his lip, but didn't say anything.

With one quick movement, the whip hit against the skin on Amando's back. I ducked my head a little by the sound of the whip. The next hit ripped the skin up, and the blood began running down. His scream of pain were deafening. I looked down at the ground, I didn't want to see more.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Amando shouted, hoping that it would make Antonio stop. But it didn't. I kept my eyes on the ground, as I heard the whip again. You could hear by the sound of Amando's voice, that the tears was falling from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" fifth hit. "I'm not doing it again, never again!"

as I didn't hear the whip anymore, I looked up. Antonio had stopped, the whip hanging down by his side. Amando looked up at him.

"are you done?" he asked nervously. I waited to hear the answer.

"I've only just begun" Amando was terrified by the answer. I didn't know what to say, what other methods could he come up with? An unease mumble spread through the crew.

"but it could be that some here doesn't have the stomach to watch the next" Antonio said and looked around. The crew got death silence.

"we probably have to move it to the lower deck" he continued. I looked at him. He walked over and took a grip in Amando's hair, so he stood up.

"nobody is going to interfere" he said, and pulled Amando with him down the stair. I stood like nailed to the ground and looked after them. A low "av" could be heard. I didn't move at all, I just stood there thinking. Was that really the Antonio I know? The cook walked over to me, and I looked at him.

"a bit of a show" he said

"you could say so" I answered. I could hear the sound of Amando's screams.

"it's not often he's so angry" he continued.

"it's almost scary" I looked over at the stair.

"he must really care about you" I didn't answer to that. I bit my lip, it had become kind of a habit.

"why are you biting your lip?" the cook asked.

"for nothing" I answered and shook my head. He just smiled a bit at me.

"but did you like the food?" he asked. I could hear Amado scream "I'll leave him alone" before I answered "yeah it was good" he smiled.

"that's good, it is after all what I've known for"

"I must say, your doing a good job" I said.

"thanks, but I don't know if Amado ruined your appetite?" he asked.

"I managed to eat the food before my appetite was ruined"

"that's great, I mean he can be a little too much"

"tell me about it..." I folded my arms. Another scream could be heard. "I'm going to stay away! Just stop!" both me and the cook heard it.

"but he's probably going to stop after this" he said. I looked around, and saw the girl from earlier. She was standing behind some of the other crew members, and was staring angry at me.

"I'm getting stared hard on..."

* * *

><p><strong>done ^^ thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. please let me know what you think of it, it'll make me really happy. <strong>  
><strong>see ya next time.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**and once again, I have two chapters at the same time. so i dosen't have much to say.**

**I own nothing.  
>Amando belongs to my co-writer <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 <strong>

Lovino's P.O.V

"I'm getting stared hard on..." I said.

"by who?" the cook asked.

"her" I pointed to the girl. She noticed that I was pointing, and looked quiet annoyed. The cook looked at her too.

"oh that's Cloe" he said. She was glaring angrily at me. I was still able to hear the noises from downstairs.

"she came on board a year before we decided to go ashore" he explained.

"do you have any idea why it looks like she hates me?" I asked him. He looked back over at her once again.

"maybe it have something to do with Amando, they are siblings" he said, I was a little surprised.

"they are?" I asked.

"yes but she's always been hard on him, so I don't know if it's because of that" he continued.

"i didn't know he had a sister" I said.

"no it's not something he's proud of" I didn't know what to say. I looked over at her again.

"it's funny, she hits him kinda often" he said, laughing a little.

"she does?"

"yeah you can say that they hate each other, or used to. I don't know what have happened in the last nine years, but it doesn't look like they are fighting anymore" he said. I listen to the sounds from downstairs, and heard a lot of "thanks"

"but if they are fighting, or used to, then why are she looking so angry at me?"

"I don't know" he said. Cloe was still staring angrily at me.

"I don't know ether..." I said. I looked over at the stair where Amando limping and bleeding came into sight. Cloe send me one last angry look, and the walked over to her brother. I looked at them in turns.

"Amando are you alright?" I heard Cloe ask.

"y-yes" Amando stuttered out. I watched them out of the corner of my eye.

"I-I'm not g-going t-to g-give up, sister. Our p-plan is g-going to work" Amando said, and coughed. He had to lean up against her. I concentrated on something else, when Antonio walked up the stairs. His clothes was dirtied by Amando's blood. I looked at him a little surprised. He walked over to me.

"I gave him his punishment" Antonio said.

"I can see that" I answered. Antonio looked over at Amando.

"he violated my order" he said, with no expression on his face.

"it was his own fault" I said. Cloe looked over at me, and the at Antonio.

"he won't touch you again" Antonio continued.

"I hope so" I said. And without any answer, Antonio walked over to the cabin.

"he's acting different tonight" the cook said.

"yes, I've never seen him like that..." I looked after him as he walked into the cabin, and closed the door behind him.

"what have he been doing while he has been off sea?" the cook asked.

"he have used the most of the time on enjoying the life" I answered.

"so he got a better life on land?"

"i would guess so, compared to this" I looked at the door again.

"that's something, I'm just confused, why did he come back?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, I just know that he found a map in the shed"

"oh yeah, he said that..." he started. I didn't say anything "he always had a hard life on this ship, but from time to time it really looks like he's enjoying it" he continued.

"it does look like he's happy to be back, most of the time" I said

"well that's good" I looked back over at the door again. It seemed dark and sad in some kind of way.

"but why did he take you with him? If your being exposed to all this?"

"I don't know, he was over happy when he found the map, and almost begged me to come..."

"maybe he just really wanted to find the treasure with you"

"that could be" I could feel that Cloe was staring at me, but I didn't do anything. The crew began to walk around. I moved a little in the spot, and looked down. I felt a little bad. It was clear that Antonio didn't feel good about what happened, and it was all because of me.

"is something wrong?" the cook asked.

"no" I answered.

"good" he said and smiled. I smiled just the tiniest bit. I looked around and a random pirate walked by, with a bottle of Rom in his hand. He hiccuped and walked away.

"I think ho got a little too much" I said

"yeah that happens often" the cook said.

"that doesn't really surprise me" the cook looked over at the door.

"i wonder why he left so suddenly" he asked.

"I don't know, but I think I'll go and see if he's alright" I said, the cook just nodded. I walked over to the door, and opened it slowly looking in. It was really quit in there. I walked in and closed the door behind me, I looked around. Antonio was siting on the bed, and I walked over to him, not sure if he had noticed me.

"Antonio...?" I said. He looked up at me.

"...yes?" his eyes was empty, no emotions shown.

"are you alright? You left so suddenly"

"yeah I'm fine" he looked back down, indicating that he wasn't.

"sure?" I walked over and sat next to him.

"he cried a lot down there..." he said.

"everyone would probably do that" I didn't know if my words was for any help.

"yeah...I know and I'm used to it...but" he started.

"what?" I asked.

"what if I can't hold him from you?" his eyes was locked on the floor and his voice filled with concern.

"I don't think he'll be that big a problem now"

"I...just don't want anything to happen to you, okay" he said.

"I know, and I'm happy that you're taking care of me" I said. I wanted to cheer him up, I wanted to him to be like he used to. Seeing him this long down, almost made me sad. But it worked, my words made him look up and smile a little. I smiled a little bit back.

"and I'm not all helpless" I said.

"no" he just answered and looked out of the window. "there isn't that long until we stop at the first port" he said

"alright" I said, looking at him. His smile grew wider, and he looked out of the window. I kicked off my shoes, and pulled my feet up onto the bed. Antonio slowly leaned back down onto the bed. I looked at him. He placed his hands in the back of his neck, and looked up at me. He yawned.

"are you tired?" I asked, looking at him.

"yes" he simply said.

"you're already laying down so..." he closed his eyes, and made a sound as he switched position. I looked around the room, there was only one bed, so I silently laid down next to him. He didn't even move, which told me that he was already sleeping. I watched him, as he smile in his sleep. He looked peaceful and happy. I thought that he probably wouldn't mind. So I moved closer, and cuddled up to him. I almost could see that his smile grew wider. I closed my eyes, and fell into a light sleep. I could fell his arms lock around me in a hug, but I didn't really mind. I just fell deeper into the dream world.

I was woken the next morning by some distant seagull cries. But the bed was so soft and warm, I didn't want to get up. In the end I opened my eyes anyway, I blinked a few times. The first thing I saw, was Antonio's sleeping face. I looked at him, smiling just a little bit. I noticed that he was still holding around me, but I didn't move. To have his arms around felt rather nice. He haven't been holding me like that since I was little, so I didn't want to stop it. Antonio moved a little, and I looked at him. He slowly opened his eyes, and I looked away. I didn't want to be caught in looking at him.

"good morning" he said, as he opened his eyes fully.

"good morning" I answered, still looking away.

"have you been sleeping well?" he asked.

"yeah...you could say so" actually I've been sleeping really great, but I wouldn't say that out loud.

"great" he smiled at me.

"what about you?" I asked.

"I have been sleeping fine"

"okay" I said. After that he'd let go of me, to my disappointment. And sat up. I looked at him, still laying on the bed. He smiled at me, and I send him the smallest smile back. He stood up and walked over to look at the map. I sat up and ran a hand through my hair. Antonio looked at the map, and then out of the window.

"what so?" I asked.

"it's going great, look out there" he said pointing out of the window. I looked out and saw a port, not far away. "it's not going to take long before we're there" he continued, and walked over to the door. I crawled out of the bed, and took my shoes on again. I followed Antonio out on the deck, didn't want to stay alone in the cabin. I stopped at a place on the deck, and looked over the sea. I walked over and leaned up against the gunwale. Absorbed in my own little world, looking over the water. I leaned a little out, as I felt someone push om my bag. And I lost my balance.

* * *

><p><strong>this is it for this time. hope you enjoyed. please review.<strong>  
><strong>hopefully it won't take that long for my next update, i'm almost done so so until that time ^^<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Antonio's P.O.V

I walked over the deck, the sun was shining brightly over my head. I walked over the deck, saying the usual good mornings to the crew members. I stopped one of them.

"when do we arrive at the port?" I asked.

"about 15 minutes" he answered.

"thanks" I said with a big smile, and continued my walk. I started humming an old song, I haven't hear in a long time. The melody ran through my head, as I walked on the deck.

Lovino's P.O.V

I lost my balance, but just manged to get a grip on the edge, before I fell over. I hear somebody sigh from behind. I turned to the person,seeing that it was Cloe standing there.

"what the hell was that for?!" I said in my usual angry voice as I got onto my feet.

"I think you should fall over" she said like it was nothing.

"why? You want me out of the way?" I asked.

"yes" was all she said, and smiled. I couldn't believe her. Yes, I of people should know about natural hate, but this was extreme. It's the first time we talk, and she's already trying to push me into the water.

"can't you just disappear?" she said, she even looked at me with puppy eyes.

"why should I? What do you have against me?" I said. I'm not leaving this ship, just because she asks me to.

"everything...I don't like you" she said.

"don't you have a reason for hating me..." I said.

"yes I have!" she actually shouted.

"then say it!" I answered.

"why should I" she began smiling again.

"I want to know why"

"you have to figure that out yourself"

"and how the hell do you expect me to do that?"

"figure that out yourself" she said, almost in playful tone. What is wrong with her?

"you could just disappear, then I would tell you" she continued.

"how would you be able to tell me if I'm not here..."

"I just can" she said. Do she really think I'm that stupid?

"if you say so.." I walked past her. I could tell it irritated her, but I didn't care. The ship finally reached the port. I was actually exited to set my feet on hard ground again, being able to get away from the crew for just a little while. Antonio walked over to me.

"now we're here, want to go take a look around the port?" Antonio asked, smiling brightly.

"I'm on it" I said, without even trying to hide the little bit of excitement there was in my voice. He walked over to where some of the crew members was about to put up the gangway. I followed closely behind as Antonio was the first to set foot in the port.

"so where should we go?" Antonio asked.

"I don't know, explore a little?" I said, looking around. He smiled and began walking down the road to he left. We walked for awhile, around the small streets. Here and there stood street traders, selling fresh tomatoes. I stopped a little because of the tomatoes, but I kept close to Antonio. I didn't want to get lost. We walked into the town. As we walked I could feel the stares from some of the townspeople. I looked at them out of the corner of my eye. I could hear the whispering to each other, but I wasn't able to pick up what it was. So I ignored it. They somehow looked frightened, but I just kept walking close to Antonio. Antonio stopped as an old man walked past us, he was looking at us, but Antonio didn't seem to notice.

"so, we have about an hour before we set sail again, what shall we do until then?" he asked me.

"I don't know, you can choose" I said. He looked around for anything to help. I noticed that the old man had stopped a little away.

"any ideas?" I asked.

"ahh it's been such a long time since I was here last. We could take a look at a cafe?" he said.

"sounds fine to me" I answered.

"alright I know a good one, come" he said and started to walk again. The old man was staring absent-minded after us. I followed Antonio to a cafe where the sign said- wait was he for real? I know Antonio, but does he mean this? -the sign said "maid cafe". I looked around.

"is it this you mean?" I asked him.

"yes" he said and walked over to a girl standing in the entrance.

"a table for two, thanks" he said, smiling.

"yes this way" the girl answered, and lead us to a table.

"thanks" I said, sitting on one of the chairs, Antonio sat in the other side of the table. I looked around for a little, til another maid came over to our table.

"what can I get for you" she asked, and looked directly at me with a friendly smile.

"uhm..." I didn't know what say

"look at the menu" Antonio said from the other side of the table.

"yeah yeah I know" I answered and took the menu. I didn't notice what was going on, before I heard a slap. I looked up from the menu, to see a really surprised Antonio holding his cheek.

"what going on?" I asked really confused.

"you promised to come back!" the maid practically screamed at Antonio.

"what is she talking about?" I tried again, looking at them on turns.

"she...she..." Antonio started but was cut off.

"you can't even remember me?!" she screamed. The best way to explain my reaction right now was like a question mark.

"how long time has it been?" Antonio asked.

"ten years!" she said.

"I'm sorry" he tried, but it didn't seem to work.

"you said you would come back! I wasted eight years of my life on waiting for you!" she continued.

I didn't say anything I just looked at them. I pretty much knew what was going on, I just didn't want any details.

"eight? Then you must have moved on" Antonio said.

"yes! No! Idiot!" was the last she said, and left. I looked over at Antonio.

"explanation?" I asked. Yeah I know I said that I didn't want details, but I had to ask.

"it was someone I found when I was here for ten year ago" he said.

"and she still remembers you?" I asked.

"yes, there happened things" he said.

"i don't want to know..."

"no" he said. I looked down at the table. I knew it was something like that, it didn't really surprise me. But anyway I...no I shouldn't think that.

"is something wrong" Antonio asked and broke my chain of thoughts.

"no no" I answered. Of cause nothing was wrong. Nothing's wrong. Nothing...

"good" he said, not noticing anything. Thank god for that.

"so, do you think we can get another waitress?" he asked.

"I don't know"

Antonio just sighed "why did she have to work here..."

"don't ask me" I said

"no where should you know it from" he looked out on the street. I just sat, looking a little down at the table.

"eeh..." I heard a voice say. I looked up and saw that the old man from earlier, now stood in front of our table.

"you..." he said, and pointed a finger at Antonio. Once again I was confused as hell.

"I know who you are" he held his finger in front of Antonio's face, he seemed to be just as confused as me.

"does everybody know who you are?" I asked, looking at Antonio.

"apparently" Antonio answered me.

"you've returned" he man said. I didn't know what to say, but I must clearly have looked like a question mark.

"yes I've been here before, many years ago" Antonio said, mostly to me.

"won't you take me with you this time?" the man asked.

"what?" I asked from the other side of the table. Had that man asked before?

"no we don't need anymore people..." Antonio said.

"but I don't want to get kidnapped by aliens again" the man suddenly said.

"aliens?" I asked. Was he for real? Aliens? The man suddenly looked directly at me.

"have you seen them too?" he asked, looking at me with big eyes.

"uhm...no" I said, looking at him as if he was completely crazy, which he probably was.

"fight against the sea serpent! Fight against the sea serpent!" he suddenly shouts.

"there must seriously be something wrong with you..." I muttered.

"there's nothing wrong with me!" he said and the turned to Antonio. "captain Antonio, I summon a cures over you, your ship and your lover!" he continued, while making some wired movements. Antonio was sitting at staring at the man with a look that basically said "wow" I just sighed exasperated, which caused the man to turn to me.

"let the evil spirit come against you!" I just shook my head at his words.

"I wish they all will hate you, even him" he pointed intensely at Antonio.

"what?" was the only thing I managed to say. Did he really mean that? That everyone should hate me? It wasn't really that hard to accomplish because most people already hated me, but Antonio. I couldn't even imagine a life where he hated me. I didn't want to imagine it. The man stared evilly at me, ant then left as fast as he could -it wasn't that fast- I stared confused after the old man.

"what just happened?" I asked.

"I...don't know...it hasn't happened before.." Antonio answered.

"okay..." I said.

"that was wired" Antonio was clearly still confused.

"your completely right"

"we could just go back to the ship?" he suggested.

"yeah, before other wired things happen" we both stood up and left the cafe.

On the way back to the ship. People were pointing at us and whispering behind our bags.

"what's wrong with the people here?" I asked, looking around.

"now that I think about it, I think we've plundered this village" Antonio said.

"you mean that?"

"yes"

"somehow it doesn't surprise me..."

"no..." the rest of the walk back was I silence. As we got on board, I looked around the deck. It was unusually quiet, no sign of ether Amando or Cloe. I smile a little for myself, and walked over and stood up along the mast. It was really peaceful, some of the crew members was walking on board with some barrels. I looked as they placed the barrels on the deck. I felt a drop hit my cheek. I just dried it away, but another hit me instead. I looked up to see that it was slowly beginning to rain. I walked over to the cabin, quickly looking around for Antonio before I walked inside. I saw him standing in front of the helm. It started to rain even more as I walked inside. I looked around and saw a bouquet of flowers on the table. Who would put flowers in here? As I walked over to the table, I noticed there was a card with it. I took it up and read it out of pure curiosity. It read "dear Lovi, here is some flowers for you" next to the text there was drawn a smiling face. I stared at it with big eyes "what the fuck?"


End file.
